Positive Sides
by Sora Kamikaze Kira
Summary: Sakura, gadis pendiam yang terus-terusan diliputi rasa pesimis, dijauhi orang-orang layaknya zombie, dan penyesalan pada teman masa kecilnya. "Apakah selamanya harus seperti ini?" *Read and review please!


_**Disclaimer :**_

**Naruto _by _Masashi Kisimoto**

_**Positive Sides by **_**Sora Kamikaze Kira**

_**Character :**_

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sakura Haruno**

**_Rating : _**

**_Teen_**

**_Warning! _Alur mungkin mudah ditebak, OOC, dan masih butuh banyak bimbingan, kritik, dan saran.**

* * *

_**Positive Sides**_

Aku selalu lewat pertigaan itu. Jalan beraspal yang sepi. Aku bertemu denganmu, kau berdiri di seberang jalan dengan wajah datar sambil terus menatap layar ponsel yang aku yakini tak lagi menyala. Kau menyimpan ponselmu dan duduk di bangku terdekat. Menyelipkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket. Malam telah tiba sejak lima jam yang lalu. Hanya aku dan kau yang ada di sini, tentu saja, hujan salju membuat semua orang enggan pergi keluar rumah.

Awalnya aku berfikir tidak ada gunanya memperhatikan orang asing yang sedang bengong –maksudku tidak melakukan apa-apa selama hampir 10 menit. Bukan berarti aku menghabiskan 10 menit hanya untuk menatapmu, tapi aku sedang menunggu bus datang sambil menghabiskan sebuah kentang manis –mereka menyebutnya ubi. Kemudian aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat sinar lampu tertutupi bayangan seseorang.

Ah, kau.

Kau langsung tanya _to the point _padaku, "Apa kau tahu ini dimana?"

Aku menelan makananku sebelum menjawab, "Konoha."

"Konoha bagian mana?"

"Pinggiran kota bagian barat," jawabku lagi sambil menghabiskan kentang manis yang tinggal sedikit.

"Ini jalan apa?" tanyamu lagi dengan nada yang sama. Membuatku benar-benar peduli dengan pembicaraan ini. Aku memang tidak begitu menyukai orang asing.

"Kau tersesat?" langsung kutanyakan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Mungkin dia tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya. Apalagi logatnya berbicara sangat beda dengan orang lokal di Jepang. Kulirik dirimu yang menghembuskan nafas berat lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Hn. Begitulah," ucapmu dengan nada keputus asaan.

"Tidak menelepon orang tua?"

"Ponselku mati."

"Kau bisa pakai punyaku," aku mengeluarkan ponselku sendiri saat berkata demikian. Kuserahkan ponsel itu padamu dan kau memperlihatkan senyum tipis. Bagaimanapun juga, ku akui dia tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi, sekitar seratus tujuh puluh lima centimeter. Rambut _raven_ hitam dipadu dengan mata hitam setajam elang, pipi tirus dan kulit putih menambah presentase ketampanannya. Umurnya mungkin hampir sama denganku.

"Sudah," suara _baritone _itu menyadarkan lamunan bodohku. Huf, apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia tidak lebih dari sekedar orang asing bagiku.

Aku menerima ponselku kembali dan saat itu pula bus terakhir datang. Kakiku melangkah menuju ke bus tanpa berkata apapun lagi pada dirinya. Lagipula dia juga tidak kunjung mengucapkan terimakasih –tapi sungguh aku tidak berharap begitu, hanya saja mungkin ada hal lain yang ingin ia katakan. _Well, _hanya asumsiku saja.

.

.

Mataku menatap datar kartu peserta ujian akhir semester. Nama Haruno Sakura tertera jelas di sana dengan cetak tebal serta potret foto diriku. Rambut pink lurus sebahu dengan poni di sisi dahiku, mata hijau _emelard_, dan kacamata berbingkai warna merah, pipiku _chubby_, dan kulitku seperti wanita Jepang pada umumnya. Bagi sebagian wanita, tubuh sepertiku memerlukan diet. Menurutku, tinggi badan 160 centimeter dengan berat badan 49 kilogram masih dalam garis ideal. Aku tak habis pikir wanita-wanita itu ingin menambah daya tarik dengan diet ketat sampai tubuh mereka benar-benar kurus, bukan langsing.

Lupakan hal itu, aku baru sadar sudah sampai di pertigaan ini. Sudah pukul tujuh, pantas saja ramai sekali. Untung saja ada lampu lalu lintas yang membantuku menyebranginya. Sekolah tinggal berjarak 250 meter dari tempatku berdiri.

Kaki-kaki milikku segera menuntun ke arah gedung sekolah Konoha High School. Aku berbelok setelah melewati bagian depan gedung dan menemukan ruang ujian. Selama itu aku bertemu dengan teman-teman sekelas yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mungkin akan aneh jika aku memanggil mereka teman.

Karena mereka hanya menganggapku orang asing.

Aku sudah berubah sejak umurku menginjak 10 tahun. Aku jadi sangat pendiam dan bahkan orang-orang menganggapku anti sosial, padahal tidak demikian. Aku hanya sedih kehilangan temanku satu-satunya, dia selalu membawa kucing hitam dimanapun ia berada. Saat itu penduduk sekitar rumahku membenci dengan yang namanya kucing hitam. Kucing hitam itu pembawa sial, begitu pikir mereka.

Salah satu alasan kami saling ingin berteman adalah kucing hitam itu. Aku suka semua kucing, apapun warnanya. Aku juga yakin kucing hitam bukan pembawa sial karena ia pasti juga tidak ingin dilahirkan bewarna hitam. Pertemanan kami sangat dekat dengan bermain kucing setiap harinya. Anehnya, saat itu aku tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal dan siapa dia sebenarnya, satu-satunya yang kuingat adalah ia menamai kucing hitam itu dengan nama keluarganya. Kami sering bertemu dan bermain di bawah pohon sakura.

Aku tidak tahu, mengapa sosok kecilku bisa lupa bertanya tentang namanya, aku juga tidak pernah menyebut namaku dan kami hanya keasikan bermain, mengobrol dan bercanda tawa bersama, itu sungguh aneh karena kami melewatinya selama tiga tahun. Dan aku masih ingat bagaimana hari terakhir aku melihatnya.

"Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu lebih lama, mungkin hanya seminggu sekali," ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

"Yah, sayang sekali..." balasku. Aku yakin waktu itu sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan dan membuat sebuah rencana. Dia menyerahkan kucing hitam itu padaku. Aku mengangkat alis tanda tanya.

"Untuk minggu ini, Uchiha ada padamu," aku menggendong kucing itu. Dia melanjutkan, "Dan untuk minggu depan, pastikan aku yang membawanya. Nanti kita akan bergilir seperti ini terus."

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya dan mengatakan 'iya' dengan ceria. Walaupun hanya bertemu dengannya sekali seminggu, setidaknya tujuh hari kedepan Uchiha –kucing hitam itu akan tidur di kasur bersamaku. Pasti menyenangkan.

Hari semakin beranjak sore tanda bahwa kami harus mengakhiri waktu bermain kami. Kami berpisah seperti hari-hari kemarin, bedanya Uchiha ada pada gendonganku. Uchiha mengeong sesekali ketika kubawa pulang. Aku sangat senang selama tujuh hari itu karena Uchiha tidak takut pergi ke tempat yang tidak seperti biasa baginya. Ayah, ibuku terlalu sibuk bekerja sehingga tidak menyadari aku memelihara kucing hitam.

Hari terakhir Uchiha berada di rumahku, aku pergi menuju pohon sakura seperti biasa kami bertemu. Duduk di bawah pohon dan menunggunya datang. Tapi entah mengapa sudah lewat sangat lama ia tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya. Mungkin dia masih ada urusan, pikirku. Aku tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi karena sepertinya Uchiha sudah kelaparan dan hari mulai gelap.

"Meong..." Uchiha mengeong lirih.

"Kita tunggu besok lagi ya, Uchiha..."

Minggu berikutnya dia juga tidak datang, begitu seterusnya sampai setahun kemudian, Uchiha mati. Aku sangat sedih dan menangis, kadang aku menurutukinya kenapa tidak datang-datang bahkan untuk hari ini. Bulir-bulir air mata terus membanjiriku saat aku menggali lubang dengan sekop. Aku meletakkan Uchiha dengan sangat hati-hati. Wajahku suram, sedih dan putus asa. Merasa sangat kehilangan kedua sahabat terbaikku.

Kau tahu? Aku mulai lelah menunggu kau datang.

.

.

Berlahan tapi pasti, aku memandang tanpa fokus pada soal dihadapanku, ada air yang menetes dari sudut mataku, namun cepat-cepat kuhapus. Bayangan ketika aku berumur 10 tahun itu sudah kutepis jauh-jauh agar aku dapat kembali mengerjakan soal dengan benar. Mungkin aku harus membasuh muka juga.

Setelah izin dengan guru pengawas aku menghadap wastafel yang kerannya mengeluarkan air yang sangat dingin. Air musim dingin menusuk kulitku dan rasanya melegakan saat beberapa tetesnya mengusap wajahku. Kini aku bisa berfikir lebih jernih.

Setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

.

.

Salju turun lagi saat aku pulang sekolah. Aku berjalan sendirian di pertigaan ini, di sini masih cukup ramai karena belum terlalu malam, berkas-berkas sinar oranye masih terlihat di sebelah barat. Aku memang terbiasa pulang sesore ini karena membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Setidaknya itu menepis rasa kesendirianku.

Aku kembali duduk di halte dimana aku biasa menunggu bus. Sambil menunggu aku membaca sebuah buku misteri, sejenis cerita berbau sihir. Aku sangat suka isinya, sebenarnya buku ini menceritakan tentang mitos yang beredar di Eropa. Misalnya... ah, aku baru tahu disini ada satu bab berjudul 'Kucing Hitam'.

"Kucing hitam adalah hewan yang istimewa, bisa jadi pembawa sial, namun bisa juga pembawa keberuntungan," aku tersenyum saat membaca baris-baris itu. Semua orang berfikir kucing hitam adalah pembawa sial, namun aku percaya tidak semuanya benar.

Aku bisa membayangkan rasanya jadi kucing hitam –ralat, aku sudah mengalaminya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran orang-orang sekitarku, sehingga aku seakan-akan menjadi kucing hitam yang dianggap pembawa sial. Atau mereka tidak suka dengan gadis kuno sepertiku. Atau mungkin mereka tidak akan mau mengenalku karena aku adalah orang yang pendiam.

Salahku juga pendiam.

Menggosok leherku yang tidak gatal adalah caraku untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku masih belum bisa mengubah sifatku yang pendiam ini, sekalipun aku berkonsultasi dengan psikiater. Uap air mengepul lewat mulutku karena hembusan nafas berat. Apa mungkin selamanya akan begini?

"Ah, kucing hitam ya," aku terjengit kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari bangku saat suara itu datang tiba-tiba, tepat di sampingku. Agak jauh dari sumber suara aku melihat dirimu dengan pandangan absurd.

Aku berdehem sebentar, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Lho? Aku 'kan tersesat," kau jawab dengan nada yang santai-santai saja, malah lebih terkesan senang karena tersesat. Aku menautkan alis melihatmu duduk bersandar sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kucing hitam. Kau lebih percaya dia membawa sial atau keberuntungan?" kau bertanya. Aku kembali ke posisi awalku duduk di sebelahmu. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian sedikitpun pada buku yang kubaca aku menjawab dengan ambigu, "Aku... tidak tahu."

Kau diam sebentar sebelum berkata lagi, "Awalnya aku mengira kucing hitam membawa kesialan. Tapi sejak aku mencoba memeliharanya, aku mendapat banyak teman."

Kau bilang banyak teman ketika memelihara seekor kucing hitam. Aku menyembunyikan wajah sedihku karena aku teringat Uchiha dan anak kecil itu kembali. Tapi aku menyunggingkan senyum padamu. Kau sependapat denganku soal kucing hitam.

"Yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah percaya. Seperti kau percaya punya sisi positif dalam dirimu," dirimu ikut tersenyum. Senyum tipis khas yang kau sunggingkan padaku. Kami menatap langit hitam yang bermandikan titik-titik putih salju yang turun. Beberapa meter di depan kami ada jajaran toko-toko kecil yang dipadati oleh orang-orang. Sedangkan di tempat kami duduk tidak ada seorangpun, karena hanya halte-lah yang ada di sini dan di belakang adalah pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi seperti hutan.

Aku merogoh tasku setelah mengalihkan pandangan dari langit, menemukan benda persegi panjang bewarna merah dan menyodorkannya padamu. Kau menatapku seolah bertanya untuk apa. Aku bertanya singkat, "Butuh bantuan?"

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku sudah menelepon supirku," ucapmu dengan logat khas. Aku memasukkan ponselku kembali tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Bus datang, sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu, kau sempat terseyum padaku dan berkata, "Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

Waktu terus berlanjut. Setelah pertemuan kedua itu aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi di pertigaan. Semua berjalan seperti biasa di minggu pertama musim semi. Es akhirnya mencair, namun yang turun berganti menjadi air, bukan salju lagi. Di musim semi ada banyak festival yang diadakan di Jepang. Salah satunya hanami, tradisi ini adalah menikmati indahnya bunga sakura, kita cukup membawa keranjang makanan dan menikmati makan bersama keluarga di bawah pohon sakura.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi toko kue yang ada di pertigaan yang sering kulewati. Aku selalu ke toko ini setiap minggu pertama musim semi. Membeli tiga buah _cup cakes_ rasa cokelat ukuran sedang. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan tiga _cup cakes _hari ini mengingat aku tidak begitu menyukai manis.

Tapi aku tersenyum, aku duduk di bangku halte namun tujuanku bukan untuk menunggu bus datang. Pohon sakura di balik halte ini adalah pohon yang paling besar di antara yang lain. Di sinilah tempat bermainku tujuh tahun yang lalu saat halte dan pertigaan ini belum dibangun.

Aku meletakkan tiga _cup cakes _itu di bangku sebelahku. Aku mengambil sebuah _cup cake. _Setelah berdoa, aku berkata, "Ini _cup cake _milikku," dan mengigitnya sekali. Lalu aku berpindah ke salah satu _cup cake _yang lain.

"Ini _cup cake _Uchiha," aku berkata demikian dan mengigit sekali. Lucu memang aku membelikan dan memakan sendiri _cup cake _milik seekor kucing yang bahkan sudah pindah ke alam lain. Aku mengambil _cup cake _terakhir yang masih utuh. Memejamkan mata sebentar dan berucap, "Dan yang ini untuk–"

"–eh?"

"Hm. Enak juga..." suara dengan logat khas itu kembali membuatku menerjapkan mata. Ah, kau lagi. Tidak sadarkah kau merebut jatah _cup cake _milik teman masa kecilku? Err. Yah walaupun ujungnya aku yang makan sih, tapi tetap saja.

Kau mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku setelah menikmati satu gigitan _cup cakes _cokelat yang kubeli. Setelah memandang _cup cake _yang telah sedikit termakan itu aku menyodorkannya ke arahmu.

"Untukmu saja," kau tersenyum tipis dan menerima _cup cake _dariku. Sebenarnya aku bersyukur juga, tahun ini ada yang menemaniku menikmati hanami dan akhirnya aku mengiklaskan satu _cup cake _milik sahabatku untuk dimakan olehmu. Itu lebih baik daripada aku memakannya sendirian.

"Tersesat lagi?" tanyaku setelah menelan segigitan _cup cakes_. Kau terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mencari seseorang."

"Oh..." balasku singkat tanpa ekspresi yang menonjol.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" sebelum aku merespon dengan anggukan ataupun kata 'iya' kau sudah menyela kembali, "Siapa Uchiha itu?"

Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi sedih, "Kucing temanku..."

"Dia menitipkannya padaku saat kami berumur 9 tahun," lanjutku, aku meletakkan _cup cake _yang tinggal setengah itu. Perutku tiba-tiba kehilangan selera makan.

Angin berhembus sekali tempo, kelopak bunga sakura berguguran kearah kami dan menyibakkan rambut-rambut yang semula menutupi wajahku. Kacamataku tiba-tiba menjadi buram karena ada tetesan disana. Tolong, jangan membuatku menangis meningatnya lagi. Padahal kau hanya menanyakan hal _simple_ –tapi bagiku tidak. Aku tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang kau pasang mengetahui keanehanku ini. Karena wajar, kau tidak tahu apa-apa.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dan menggosok leherku dengan tangan kanan, "A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan... karena kucing itu mati sebelum aku menyerahkan padanya kembali."

Aku berhenti menyeka air mataku saat merasakan sesuatu yang mengelus rambutku dengan gerakan lembut. Kudongakkan kepalaku, kau tetap mengelus rambutku dengan ekspresi hangatmu. Sosok dirimu terlihat jelas ditimpa cahaya matahari pagi dengan angin yang berhembus mengenai rambut _raven _hitam milikmu.

Pertama kalinya aku menatapmu bukan sebagai orang asing.

Sambil terus mengelus rambutku kau berucap, "Semua makhluk pasti akan mati 'kan?" aku tidak menjawab, kau benar, tapi tetap membuatku bersalah atas perbuatanku.

"Yang penting kau sudah ada disini bersamaku, maaf... membuatmu menunggu selama ini," kau berkata dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sulit kuartikan –tapi, itu cukup membuat mataku terbuka lebar-lebar. Kau tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan ke depanku.

"Ka-kau..."

"Kenalkan. Aku Sasuke–"

"–Uchiha."

Sontak aku memeluk dirimu untuk membalas jabat tangan itu. Erat, sangat erat seperti tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja. Dalam pelukan itu kau mengajakku berdiri dan berputar-putar layaknya anak kecil di pinggir pertigaan tepat di depan halte dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di antara kita. Kita merasa jadi anak umur 7 tahun –tahun pertama kita bertemu. Aku tersenyum lebar sekali dan tertawa sampai ujung mataku berair. Kau –akhirnya aku harus memanggilmu Sasuke, kau juga ikut tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku Haruno Sakura."

.

_See? A black cat makes our happiness out, _

_it isn't just bring on bad luck, but fortune. _

_Like us have positive sides._

_._

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

**Hai _minna-san! _Saya kembali setelah hibernasi panjang hanya untuk iseng-iseng publish fanfic gaje beginian XD FFN ternyata sudah banyak berubah, baik banyaknya author-author baru yang idenya _sugoi _dan _kawaii _banget sampai ke tampilan FFN yang pengaruhnya banyak ke _story._**

**_By the way, _bagaimana kesan kamu tentang fanfic ini? _Wanna read and review?_  
**


End file.
